Goliath Airship
The appropriately-named Goliath Airship is the largest aircraft the Daughters of ErrorLandia have to offer. It is a great anti-infantry unit that doubles as a siege artillery platform. Background The Goliath was once an ill-funded attempt to create the heaviest ground-support airship in the war, that can transport a platoon of infantry and double as a siege platform for taking down buildings that may garrison infantry or provide the means to train them. Unfortunately, the project never got off of the ground with its lack of funding or widespread fame like ErrorLandia’s other military assets. However, the Daughters of ErrorLandia expressed great interest in the project and began heavily investing in its development. Eventually, the project began to take flight when it saw more funding by the government, though they were still being taxed by war expenses. It proved to be a worthwhile investment when the Post-Ultra War came around, as it could easily dispatch clone zombies with its overwhelming supply of weaponry. They are not directly built inside the Airfield’s hanger as they are much too large. Instead, they lazily float above the combat zone until they are needed by their commander. Each one has to be built from elsewhere and such is the reason why it takes so long to build. Overview Goliath Airships are, without a doubt, the most versatile aircraft in ErrorLandia’s arsenal. They make quick work of infantry with their “Pyxis” laser cannons, each with a high rate of fire. In addition, it uses 3 different artillery cannons in order to bombard bases. Goliaths even triple as transports, as infantry can parachute down to the ground while airborne or leave when the aircraft lands. It is able to quickly take off and land with its VTOL capabilities. However, they can be shot down by enough AA fire, and its lack of anti-air defenses makes it more vulnerable to jet fighters. The laser cannons are located on the bottom of the craft, which is an explanation as to why they can only target aircraft flying directly beneath it. Trivia * The captain uses a variety of military-esque codenames for the vessel’s assets and crew members: ** Gunner A: Laser Cannon operators, range from AA, AB, AC, AD ** Gunner B: Artillery Battery operators, range from BA, BB, BC ** Nav: Navigation team, responsible for moving the airship. ** Comm: Communications ** Channel: Radio channel ** Bridge: Main command area of the vessel ** HQ: Headquarters * Pyxis is a small constellation in the southern sky. It is derived from Latin as a mariner’s compass. Quotes Several quotes were inspired by the Leviathan from Tiberium Twilight. Created * Goliath, on departure. * Big sister’s here now! Selected * My crew stands ready. * Channel’s all yours, command. * Captain on the bridge! * Comm link online. * Battle station reporting. * Commander, great to hear from you! * Goliath, settling in. * Heard you wanna take down something big. Ordered to move * Engage. * Navigation, let’s go. * New heading’s now in. * Alright, let’s move this thing. * Setting route. * Affirmative, HQ. * Getting in closer. * Everyone, stay alert! * Good job, nav. Transport infantry * They need a lift? * We’ve got some room. * Alright crew, prepare for passengers. Eject passengers * Everyone out! Now! * Prepare for paradrop! * Watch out for anti-air! * Good luck out there! Ordered to attack infantry * That’s the one, take it out! * Get him out of my sight! * Hostile forces identified! * Just focus on that one. * IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR! * We’ll take no chances! * Put them down for good! Ordered to attack structure * All weapons, fire! * Bring it down! * Pound ’em! * Alright, this is it. * All crew, prepare for assault! * To your stations! In combat * Damage report! * Crew, everyone alright? * We’ll get through this, people. * Launch everything! * We just took another hit! * Armor still holding! * Gunner BA, what’s your status? Retreating * Navigation, get us out of here! * Vacating the sector! * There’s too many for us to handle! * Erm... The ship? Out of danger? Category:Aircraft Category:Daughters of ErrorLandia